


blowing off steam

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: They have something in common after all.





	blowing off steam

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

If Ueda were the puppy-kicking kind of person, today would be the day he would do it.

Fortunately, he loves puppies too much to kick them. Even when people piss him the fuck off. (Kittens, though…)

As he walks past the unofficial smoking area of the jimusho, Ueda considers taking up the habit. It seems to keep half of his bandmates calm, anyway, even if it stinks.

His curiosity leads him around the corner, where his old nemesis Nishikido is holding up the wall all on his own, looking like he’s ready to skin someone alive.

Briefly, Ueda ponders picking a fight with him. Nobody would be surprised, and it would certainly make him feel better. Both of them, if Ryo’s obvious seething is any indication. But that second passes and Ueda feels calmer just knowing that someone else is as irritated as him, even if it’s that guy.

They really don’t hate each other that much, anyway.

“Do you want something or did you just come out here to stare at me?” Ryo asks, voice even, not even sparing the other a glance.

“Do you ever wish you could kill someone and never be caught?” Ueda asks in response, only smiling a little bit at the implication.

Ryo smokes thoughtfully, appearing to consider the question. “Nah,” he finally answers. “I’d want credit for it.”

It’s a fair answer, Ueda has to admit, if not insane. He starts to turn and walk away, then something small and thin hits him in the back of the head.

He looks down to see a cigarette.

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Ryo says pointedly as Ueda bends down to pick it up. “You shouldn’t start, it’s a filthy habit.”

“Works for you,” Ueda mumbles, turning the stick over and over in his hand and scrutinizing it like he’s never seen one before.

“That’s not what works for me,” Ryo replies, and his tone has Ueda quickly turning his neck to peer curiously at him.

“Oh really?” Ueda asks, trying not to sound as interested as he actually is. He also holds the unlit cigarette between his first two fingers, moving them back and forth as he leans casually against the wall and shakes his hair out of his face.

Ryo’s gaze lingers just a bit too long, and Ueda knows in that instant exactly what Ryo’s secret relaxation method is.

That’s not going to stop him from making the other say it, though.

“Really,” Ryo replies, his voice low as he watches Ueda’s fingers intently. “I doubt you could handle it, though.”

“Try me.”

The words are out of Ueda’s mouth before he comprehends them, but he doesn’t regret. It’s like a challenge, a match, his eyes focusing on Ryo a few yards away, daring him to back out.

Ryo’s cigarette butt is crushed in the ashtray, a punctuation. “Meet me at my car in fifteen minutes.”

“They’re letting you drive again?” Ueda quips; he can’t help himself.

He smirks when Ryo’s eyes narrow, the final deciding factor that tells him oh yes, he definitely wants to do this.

It’s not hard to spot which car is Ryo’s; it’s late and practically everyone has left except for them. The rest of Ueda’s group, he assumes, are somewhere getting shit-faced and relieving their aggression in their own way.

Ueda is amused to note that he and Ryo actually have something in common now.

For a second he doesn’t think the coward is going to show; Ueda shakes his head as he leans against the door to Ryo’s backseat. Then he hears a loud _beep-beep_ and jumps, trying to ignore the mocking expression on Ryo’s face as he approaches.

“Sure you want to do this, _Princess_?” Ryo taunts.

The nickname has Ueda rolling his eyes as he reaches for the door handle behind him, now unlocked. “Only if you never call me that again.”

Slowly Ryo approaches him, his jaw lifted in intimidation despite being a few inches shorter. “After you,” he drawls, gesturing towards the backseat like he’s inviting Ueda into his home.

Ueda sincerely hopes that there’s nothing on either of the seats because he goes in back first, eyes never leaving Ryo as he scoots backwards enough for Ryo to follow. To his credit, Ryo doesn’t look nervous at all, just predatory as he kneels on Ueda’s legs and closes the door behind them.

Then he crawls the length of Ueda’s body, hovering just enough to not touch as he looks down at Ueda’s face, lingering on his lips. On purpose, Ueda flicks out his tongue to wet them and something flashes in Ryo’s eyes. But instead of leaning down and ravishing him, Ryo calmly lifts his car keys and pushes another button, one which has the car rumbling to life, crisp air rushing from the vents and Saitou Kazuyoshi filling the speakers.

Ueda almost laughs, but then Ryo really does ravish him, nearly collapsing on top of him and knocking the wind out of him. Ryo’s body covers his from head to toe, hands grabbing at Ueda’s shirt like he doesn’t know what to do with it while his lips land firmly on Ueda’s, tongue demanding its way inside because this isn’t about being slow and gentle, not this time.

A muffled noise sounds from Ryo as he starts moving, and as much as Ueda wants to be annoyed, he finds himself reaching for Ryo’s waist and pulling him closer. Ryo’s hard in three seconds, rubbing harshly against Ueda who gets there just as quickly. Ueda chokes on his moan, deeming it too early to give in, but this seems to be less of a battle and more of a race as Ryo seems unconcerned about appearing needy and more focused on _getting off_.

“If I wanted to fuck a girl, I would,” Ryo murmurs against Ueda’s lips, hands sliding his shirt up and pulling away enough to yank it over his head. “I thought you were a man.”

In response, Ueda takes Ryo’s bottom lip between his teeth and Ryo’s ass in both hands, grinding up against him while nipping the skin, fueled by the rough friction and the way Ryo groans satisfactorily into his mouth.

Ryo reaches for Ueda’s belt neck, and Ueda rushes to catch up as clothes are flung into the front seat and sweaty skin slides together. Ueda vaguely notices that the windows are completely fogged as Ryo fumbles in the console, emerging with a tube and nearly smacking Ueda in the forehead with it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Ryo says firmly. “It’s been one of those days.”

Surprisingly Ueda can relate, but he’s not about to be all considerate. “Shut up and spread ’em,” he orders, and surprisingly Ryo obliges.

Ryo kisses him harder as Ueda slides slick fingers up the back of his thigh, the small body moving back in search of the promising touch. It caresses Ueda’s sadistic bone and has him even more aroused, tongues tangling he kisses back just as fiercely and trails his finger teasingly between Ryo’s legs.

He’s thrown off track when Ryo’s hand wraps around his cock, strong and firm, and Ueda’s body automatically rocks into the rhythm. His middle finger pokes inside Ryo, eases its way in while Ueda drinks down Ryo’s whimpers, shameless in pitch as Ryo’s body protests him. He stretches him as much as he can before slipping in another, feeling Ryo cringe and kissing him a bit more softly to make up for it.

He angles his fingers and nearly jumps with Ryo, the latter crying out into the night, a sharp contrast to the smooth music and vibrations as Ueda strokes his prostate, taking pride in the way Ryo falls apart and clings onto him like they’re lovers or something like it.

One more finger and Ryo’s ready, pushing back faster than Ueda can push in, presumably incapable of kissing anymore due to the way his face is buried in Ueda’s neck, lips, breath, and eyelashes all active against Ueda’s skin. Ueda closes his eyes to the sensations and leans his head back, feeling the door panel against his forehead and hoping that nothing happens to shove him upwards.

Then Ryo’s hand is around him again, this time with lube and a purpose, and Ueda actually lets out a moan when Ryo spends a little too much time on the tip. “You want it like this, Nishikido?”

“If I have to,” Ryo replies, and Ueda forces his eyes open to offer a quizzical look. “I’d rather you not be a lazy bitch.”

Rage burns from behind Ueda’s eyes and at once he’s leaning up, Ryo ending up straddling his lap and looking at him with big, submissive eyes. Wordlessly, Ueda grabs onto Ryo’s waist and flips him over, not waiting for any kind of permission before placing one hand on Ryo’s hip and guiding his cock inside him.

Ryo’s nails scratch the upholstery on the door, his head falling back as Ueda pushes all the way in, leaning down enough to cover Ryo’s back and latch his mouth onto Ryo’s neck. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

“Fuck,” Ryo sputters, using his arms to push back pointedly. “ _Move_ , damn you.”

Ueda moves. He slowly pulls out and sharply thrusts back in, groaning deeply at the resistance of Ryo’s body and how badly Ryo wants it. He can see Ryo’s arms start to shake as they establish a rhythm, Ryo pushing back at the same time Ueda pushes in, the extra force hitting him even deeper.

One arm disappears and Ueda has a pretty good idea where it’s going, confirmed when Ryo tightens around him and moans. Ueda growls approvingly, almost a purr into Ryo’s neck as he allows himself some affection, something sweet to contrast the meaningless _fucking_. His hand slides around Ryo’s waist and covers Ryo’s, fingers lacing together as they both wrap around his cock and stroke solidly.

“Harder,” Ryo gasps, and Ueda speeds up, snapping his hips and thrusting into Ryo as sharply as he can, enough to have him biting down on Ryo’s neck because he gets very close very fast.

“Uh,” Ryo goes on, breathy and deep and just a little sexy. “Just like that, Ueda, fuck.”

“Call me by my name,” Ueda hisses, tongue flicking the teeth marks he created as he struggles to breathe.

He swears he can feel Ryo smile. “Tatsuya,” the other says, followed by a shrill moan. “Make me come, Tatsuya.”

Instantly Ueda leans up, thrusting at a different angle and right away he knows that it’s right, the way Ryo constricts around him and goes completely still before pulsing in both of their hands. Surprisingly he’s quiet, just a choked inhale as he trembles with the force of his orgasm.

Ueda’s right behind him – figuratively and literally – and another traitorous moan escapes him as he presses his face into the very back of Ryo’s jaw and lets go. He gives it a few seconds before retreating, falling back on his heels as he pulls out and collapses against the door instead of on top of Ryo.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll leave,” he says breathlessly, not even opening his eyes as the world comes back to him.

When it does, Ryo’s offering a very rare smile. “Don’t worry about it, the least I can do is give you a ride home.”

He’ll probably feel differently in the morning, but right now Ueda thinks that this is the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
